1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow structural member such as a wind turbine tower or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind turbines are becoming more popular in the production of electrical energy. The wind turbine normally comprises a rotor-driven generator mounted atop a tower which may reach heights of 70 meters or more.
In assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,278,198; 6,505,785; and 6,522,025, a wind turbine is shown to be mounted on the upper end of a tubular tower comprised of tubular pole sections secured to one another in an end-to-end fashion. Each of the pole sections in assignee's prior wind turbine towers is comprised of a single sheet of steel material which is bent and welded together to form a cylindrical or tubular pole section. Because the individual pole sections are fabricated at a factory remote from the job site, the pole sections are either welded to one another at the factory or are welded together at the job site. In either case, the pole sections or the assembled pole must be shipped to the job site and the size of the pole sections and pole make the transportation task somewhat difficult.